


Sweet child of mine

by bookl0ver



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Love, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Callum has an important question for Mick.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Mick Carter & Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Sweet child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking! 
> 
> I got the feels for some Callum Carter stuff so enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings: References to Callum’s childhood so Child abuse and child neglect, swearing, insecurities, emotions. Mick Carter is a good dad. 
> 
> If any of this may be triggering or uncomfortable please feel free to not read.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

The steady pulse in his ears was all Callum could hear, eyes fixated on the man in front of him, the question he'd been torturing himself with for weeks finally asked. It was out there now, there was no going back.

He probably thought he was an idiot. Fuck, what if he didn't want to? What if he didn't feel like his and Callum’s relationship was at this stage, this level? He should just apologise and forget this had ever happened. 

Finally the look of confusion and shock dropped away and a response came his way. Callum braced himself. 

"Callum…" 

Oh god. He hated the idea. Shit. "I'm so sorry, it was a stupid idea forget ab-" 

"Halfway!" Callum jumped as Mick’s hand landed on his shoulder, snapping him out of his spiral. He blinked and turned his attention back to him. 

"Callum, son, I…" Mick sniffled, bringing a hand up on brush away the tears falling down his face. His other hand clutched Callum’s. Neither mentioned the way they both trembled. 

"I'd be honoured to give you away." 

Tears rapidly formed and stung at Callum’s eyes and he blinked hard, struggling to speak around the lump in his throat. 

"You- You would?" He stuttered out. A soft smile formed on Mick’s face and he found himself pulled in close, his face in the crook of Mick’s neck. 

"Course I would you numpty," Mick’s voice shook and he cleared his throat so he could continue to talk. "Halfway… Callum, you're like a son to me. I'd love to walk you down the aisle boy." 

The tears in Callum’s eyes fell and he clung tight to Mick. "Thank you," he sobbed out, overwhelmed by the flurry of emotions flooding him. Thank god they were alone in Mick’s flat and not in the pub where he'd originally planned to ask. 

"C'mon Halfway, you're gonna set me off," Mick teased, running his hand over Callum’s hair, like he had when Callum came crying to him as a child with skinned knees and an empty stomach. It soothed him now just as it had then. "I've got a reputation to think of, can't be getting all soppy now."

Callum sob-laughed, pulling away and drying his tears. "Your reputation is as a massive softy and you know it," he teased back, a bright smile on his face, even as tears continued to fall. "Really though, are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated to do it, I mmm -" 

Mick’s hand covered Callum’s mouth, his face serious. "Callum, I'm only gonna say this once, so open them lugs of yours." He fixed Callum with a hard stare, leaving him no choice but to nod and give Mick his full attention. 

His shoulders squared, causing to Mick chuckle slightly, recognising the gesture as how little Callum had tried to make himself bigger and more grown up. It was still just as adorable. "You are my son, in every way that matters to me, you hear me? I love you, I saw you grow up, saw everything you went through with Jonno," his face twisted as he spat the name out, tasting bitter. "All your life, I hope you know I've always been there for you. When Johnny were little, I'd watch you and Lee play footie and it felt like I had three lads of my own. You came to every birthday party, every dinner time we set a plate for you. And I loved every second of it. You deserve a good dad Callum, you're a good boy, and I'm so grateful that I got to be that for you, that you think of me that way. So let me say again; I would be honoured to walk you down the aisle, to give you away. You're my boy, I love ya." 

Callum stared at him, vision blurred with fresh tears. He knew deep down that Mick loved him, but the memories of his own father's harsh words of him being an unlovable waste of space had buried that fact, made him doubt it. If his own father couldn't love him, how could someone else? But the sincerity radiated from Mick and warmed him to the core, sunlight streaming with genuine paternal affection, undeniable. This time he launched himself into Mick’s arms, hugging him tight. 

"I love you, I love you so much Mick, thank you," He babbled into his ear. 

Mick smiled against his hair, holding him just as tight. He'd gotten through, and hopefully Callum understood what he'd always known to be true. 

His surname for now may be Highway, but he had always been a Carter, in all the ways that mattered. He'd always been Mick’s boy. 

Always been his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
